The present invention relates to a semiconductor device and a technique of manufacturing the same, and, for example, relates to a technique effective when applied to a semiconductor device including a transistor using a nitride semiconductor and a technique of manufacturing the same.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. H11-261053 (Patent Document 1), Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-244072 (Patent Document 2), and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-339561 (Patent Document 3) describe techniques shown below, for example. That is, the above-mentioned documents describe a high electron mobility transistor (HEMT) provided with a channel layer, an electron supply layer formed on the channel layer, and a pair of source electrode and drain electrode formed in direct contact with the electron supply layer. The high electron mobility transistor further includes a p-type cap layer formed so as to be sandwiched between the source electrode and the drain electrode, and a gate electrode formed on the p-type cap layer.